


The Spark in His Flame

by klapollojustice



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, also tammy and jocelyn for like 5 seconds, but this ship needs more love dammit, first bob's burgers fic i haven't deleted before finishing, i haven't finished a fic in ages, i probably wrote this so out of character lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klapollojustice/pseuds/klapollojustice
Summary: No wrestling match was the same for Zeke if Gene wasn't there cheering him on. And Gene wouldn't want to be cheering for anybody else.





	The Spark in His Flame

Zeke always looked forward to his next match. At this point, he could care less if his opponent was particularly tough (as if most guys could beat him). It always gave him such a thrill. It wasn't just the rush he got from pinning a guy on the ground, or seeing his best friend right there in the audience supporting him. Zeke also looked forward to seeing the cheerleaders. One cheerleader in particular stood out from the others.

Gene Belcher, to be exact. He had a way of captivating and commanding an audience like Zeke had never seen from anyone else. Gene always had a fiery passion in his eyes and soul as he led the squad, chanting his heart out. His energy matched Zeke's energy so well. To Zeke, it felt wrong to have a match without Gene out there cheering. He'd lost count of how many times he almost got distracted by Gene and lost a match. It was pretty easy to forget that there were other cheerleaders because of how he compared to them.

Gene felt it, too. Cheering always made him exhilarated, especially when he was cheering for Zeke. If anyone else was in Zeke's place, it felt like a chore in comparison. Something about him motivated Gene to blow the roof off the school with his chants. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he often caught himself wanting Zeke to be impressed despite him not being able to see the routine. He constantly impressed Gene, so it was only fair that he returned the gesture. Nothing was off limits when Zeke was there. Not even the things that scared him most to even think of doing.

* * *

 

After a rough match that almost ended with sweat on the mat and a tie, Zeke was exhausted. He wasn't sure if the match would end in his favor. Heading towards the locker room, he congratulated himself for one of his greatest victories yet.

"Hey, Zeke." A voice said from behind. Zeke didn't need to turn around to know that his favorite cheerleader was right there, but he did anyway.

He couldn't help but smile. "Nice moves out there, G. Wish I could've been watchin' you the whole time."

Gene blushed. "No, this was your night. It was so exciting, like a whole week of Kitchen Nightmares! I could go the next week without watching a single episode."

"God, why don't you two just kiss already?" Tammy shouted from the other side of the room. She and Jocelyn started laughing.

Gene shrugged, getting on his tippy-toes and giving Zeke a peck on the lips. Much to Zeke's disappointment, it finished as quickly as it started. Gene then started to walk away.

"See you at school tomorrow!" He said, waving as he left with Tammy & Jocelyn.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he actually did it. Wait until Tina hears about this." Jocelyn said to Tammy. The two burst into laughter once again.

"Hey, Tammy told me to do it!" Gene had misinterpreted the joke, but didn't regret his reaction after realizing this.

Zeke sure didn't regret it either.


End file.
